


i want it now (i want it loud, i want it my way).

by Ioveletters (gingermina)



Series: fuck yeah babey corruption [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Corruption, Devil, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masochism, Sadism, Strength Kink, devil!jihyo, human!momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermina/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: in which devil!jihyo finds the prettiest spawn squirming on a pew in the back of a church.





	i want it now (i want it loud, i want it my way).

**Author's Note:**

> ignore my grammatical errors or u die

the board is set.  
  
solely a simple, entreating pawn hanging from nine strings that jihyo holds in the palm of her hand, momo writhes under the dark stare that sends daggers flying deep into her abdomen. forsaken from the tongue, maybe.  
  
jihyo's tongue peeks from between two fangs and she smiles all coy as the priest spits of only what could be truth to hirai momo.

checkmate.  
  
a lovely first victim.  
  
she's enthralling, nimble neck baring and eyes half-lidded. she freezes, hands gripping to the sides of the pew, careful not to disturb the woman sitting next to her. jihyo recognizes her easily as minatozaki sana. she's been blessed gracefully in the woman's presence once before, knows her as the one and only god.  
  
rather, a false prophet after being torn down by kim dahyun's soft heart and pretty lips.  
  
it's risky, jihyo knows, to mess with a human. having mina fall for im nayeon as well had taught her more than she would need to know. jihyo isn't like that. jihyo knows what she wants and how she's going to get it, jihyo knows how to play her cards just fucking right, falling as the queen.  
  
momo seems to have played the king.  
  
patience isn't secure, learned with some difficulty, and still a weak point. if anything, jihyo's weakest point, momo isn't stupid.   
  
sweet blood and bitter honey, jihyo tenses. lust blinds and an easy death.   
  
fucking typical.  
  
she taps the inside of her own thigh, grinning to herself when momo jolts slightly, struggle after struggle to keep her whimpers at bay. pretty toy, simple game, and a checkpoint. the priest pauses, eyes encapturing jihyo's. he turns cold, and jihyo wants to laugh in his face because she's for sure he _knows. _no mortal would dare confront her. he stares and then opens his mouth, but no words come out. jihyo drains him with a quiet curl of her finger at the same time momo shivers with a shuddered breath.  
  
she'd adore getting the chance to push momo up against a wall and take her in front of every precious church girl and boy. it's a quick, barely there thought that reaches the front of her mind, fingers circling on her thigh in time with momo's stuttered grinding (she'll remember to thank sana later if she can find it in herself to give a fuck).

stop.  
  
she comes back to her senses just as quickly as she gave into them, surveying each person who leaves the room up until it's just momo sitting and whining out, pink lips parting carefully, "_please_."

"that was easy," jihyo comments, glancing around one last time. she experimentally curls her finger, flicking her tongue up between her fangs and momo cries, grinding down harsher against the pew, "you could control yourself, you know."   
  
"can't," momo rasps, eyes squeezing shut and thighs closing around the hand that snakes between them. she rocks up against it, pleads incoherent the second jihyo grips her throat.  
  
"you will," she spits, venom searing against momo's skin, heat trickling down her throat and pooling in her stomach, "you obey me and you follow every order i give to you, am i clear?"

"mh-"  
  
"words."  
  
"yes, jihyo." momo doesn't waste a second, immediately complying and freezing in her place. she's good, jihyo will give her that, but that's about it. she's already mindless, surely will give anything jihyo tells her to seeing as much of her guard has been knocked down by jihyo's deft hands and honeyed words.

and jihyo wants to play more with this pretty piece, blood rushing beneath momo's veins, heavy and harsh, momo pants.  
  
she knocks the last bar down, leaning forward and pressing her lips to momo's neck. she inhales sharply through her nose, eyes going dark at the heavy scent of blood and hell, fingers tearing at the front of momo's shirt. nails meet the jut of her hip sharply, and momo hisses, going to grab at jihyo's waist.   
  
jihyo leans back, eyebrow raising as if to ask for permission and momo nods. she's met with strong hands forcing her arms back against the pew as soon as they come in contact with jihyo's barely clad waist, a sting running down her arms as jihyo bites into momo's neck. her nails claw into momo's wrists, a pleasant sensation that has momo rocking against jihyo's thigh and pleading for more, anything at all.  
  
she signs a contract, and the deal with the devil is made.

"do you know," jihyo begins, licking the blood from her teeth and lips, "how pathetic it is that you're already this wet for me, princess?"  
  
"it's not," momo mewls, jihyo pressing her further against the bench.  
  
"is that all you can say, doll? too stupid to tell me why?"   
  
"i-i-"  
  
"hm, thought so," jihyo smirks, pushing a finger down momo's throat. it muffles the thready sound that she receives, fingers pushing her soaked, ruined underwear aside and slipping into momo's aching, desperate heat. she draws jihyo's fingers in easily, hips bucking and drool spilling from jihyo's wrist, "only good for getting fucked, you cute little toy."

a mistake jihyo had warned momo of.

drunk off the same mistake, jihyo preaches hypocrisy, sloppy thrusts and intrinsic possession, the devil owns over and over again. galvanizing and intricate, momo seethes, stomach twisting and she sobs around jihyo's fingers. they slip out, and she opens her mouth, words gathering on the tip of her tongue.  
  
"don't say you love me more." jihyo warns, heart pounding in her chest with each curl of her fingers. momo stays as quiet as she can, burying her face into jihyo's shoulder and biting deeply, something sparking deep in her own chest. imbedded and cursed, momo doesn't try to deny it, the queen forming on the card she once held as the king.  
  
flames set off on the card, heart forming in the middle and searing momo's palm. jihyo pulls back suddenly, licking the slick from between her fingers and it's then that momo realises people are filling back up into the room. she huffs, glancing down at her seemingly fixed shirt, her cheeks burning.  
  
a wink and sly smile.  
  
the board resets.

**Author's Note:**

> main twt: kyotojeon  
side twt: bratmlna with an L


End file.
